monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnomes (Gravity Falls)
Gnomes are tiny humanoid beings that dwell in the forests surrounding the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Much like the fairy-tale depiction of gnomes or garden gnomes, these creatures are short, bearded and all wear pointed hats. They first appear in the Gravity Falls episode "Tourist Trapped". History Tourist Trapped Not long after the Pines twins started staying with their great-uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Mabel Pines started flirting with every boy that visited the Mystery Shack in hopes of living out her fantasy of an epic summer romance. She apparently succeeded when she started spending time with a hooded youth called "Norman", but Dipper was suspicious of this person and was not convinced that "Norman" was entirely human. Consulting the mysterious journal marked "3" that he had discovered hidden in the forest, Dipper came to suspect that "Norman" was actually a zombie that wanted to feed on Mabel's brains. When Mabel and "Norman" later went on a date in the forest, Dipper followed them in Grunkle Stan's golf cart. He caught up with them in a cave but found to his surprise that "Norman" was not a zombie but in fact a group of gnomes disguised as a human. The gnomes had revealed themselves to Mabel and tried to kidnap her so they could force her into marrying them (not just the five who comprised "Norman" but all 1000 members of their race) and become their queen for all eternity. Dipper rescued Mabel and the twins fled in the golf cart, but the gnomes gathered together to form a giant gnome and chased the kids through the forest and all the way back to the Mystery Shack. Cornered, Mabel decided to give herself up to the gnomes. The lead gnome Jeff slipped a diamond ring upon her finger then leaned in to kiss his new bride, but as he did so Mabel grabbed a leaf blower from behind a pile of dead leaves and set it to reverse, sucking in Jeff. Mabel then set it to blow again and launched Jeff at the gnome gestalt, causing all the gnomes to scatter. Gideon Rises After Gideon Gleeful has taken possession of the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel try to come up with a plan to get it back. They approach the gnome leader Jeff and promise him a new gnome queen if he helps the twins get the Shack back and the gnomes try to sneak into the construction site of Gideonland to take back the deed to the Shack. Gideon discovers them, however, and causes the gnomes to flee by blowing a dog whistle. Individual Gnomes Jeff Jeff is the leader of the gnomes and possibly also the youngest since he is the only one that doesn't have a grey or white beard. He is the brains behind "Norman" and the gnome gestalt and without him the other gnomes become confused and directionless. In "Gideon Rises", Jeff is seen bathing in a bathtub filled with live squirrels. Whether this is a common trend among gnomes or just some weird habit of Jeff's is unknown. Carson Carson '''is a gnome that operates Norman's right arm. He has a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a slightly maroon, pointy hat. He also has a grey beard, moustache, and eyebrows. Steve '''Steve '''is a gnome who operates Norman's left arm. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt, a red hat, and brown shoes. His beard, moustache, and eyebrows are all white. He was the gnome who threw up rainbows when he got kicked by Mabel. Jason '''Jason is a gnome who operates Norman's right leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, a turquoise shirt, and blue pants. He also has a white beard, moustache, and eyebrows. Schmebulock Shmebulock is a wall-eyed gnome who operates Norman's left leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, and a blue shirt and has a shaggy grey beard, moustache, buck teeth, and crooked grey eyebrows. He seems a bit absent minded and senile. He never says anything other than his own name. Abilities Gnomes can easily work together to form a single humanoid, like Norman, and even a giant, gnome-like monster. They can also use themselves as darts. They are extremely weak against leaf blowers, and dog whistles, though they also seem unable to organize without a leader giving commands. As shown in Journal 3, gnomes had no known weakness, until Dipper wrote "Leaf blowers" in the empty space. Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Species Category:Magical Creatures Category:Groups Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures